In some situations, a cat owner may adopt a dog, but the dog does not adapt well to the presence of the cat in the home. The dog may harass the cat, causing the dog to be perceived as aggressive. The present invention features a collar system including a cat collar for a cat and a dog collar for a dog. The collars are in communication with each other, e.g., via transmitter-receiver signals, such that when the dog collar is in close proximity to the cat collar the dog collar emits a shock or a tone (or other type of alert). This helps the dog remain a certain distance from the cat, teaching the dog appropriate behavior around the cat. And, the system helps provide a safety zone for the cat. The system is adjustable until dog learns to behave around the cat, for example the range of the transmitter-receiver signals may be adjustable.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.